Who Are You, Really?
by MaygenLynn
Summary: When headstrong, vampire slayer, Katherine Wolfe, meets Edgar Frog, the dislike is immediate. How will he handle the outspoken huntress? And how will she handle the oddity that is Edgar? Read and Review. Follows The Tribe - The Thirst, with more to come. Warning: Language and Gore. Rating may change later.


**-Who Are You, Really?-**

-October 29, 2007; Contra Costa, California-

Edgar Frog hadn't found himself in this type of predicament since his first actual vampire slaying in Santa Carla back in 1987, but even then, he had his brother, and the Emerson's on his side. This time, however, he's unfortunately alone. Granted, he wasn't alone going into this job. Brian and Audrey Gilbert had come to him exactly one week ago for help when their son James got himself involved with creatures of the night. Regrettably, not long into the invasion of the vampire's lair, Brian and Audrey were both taken and killed by a few of the vampires who resided in the cave like structure. Later, after killing a few vampires, he ventured deeper into the creatures' hiding place, only to find more vampires than he expected, making this particular coven, the largest he'd ever had to deal with before. Unsurprisingly enough, this results in Edgar being vastly outnumbered, and admittedly outmatched. But Edgar Frog was never one to back down from a fight, no matter how hopeless the situation may seem.

This is how Edgar Frog gets himself cornered by the last four vampires in the coven, with no weapons.

"And then there was one," the vampire holding Edgar by the neck against the cave wall, mocks with a feral grin on his distorted face, purposely showing his sharp fangs.

"And doesn't he look familiar?" a female vampire purrs, running one of her long nailed hands over a male vampire's chest. She eyes the large camo jacket and red Rambo band tied around his head, and she tilts her head curiously. Suddenly the male vamp chuckles darkly next to her.

"Edgar Frog. I know who you are," he growls, and Edgar glares at him without fear.

"Don't we all," another female voice calls from behind them, but before any of the vampires can look, the vampire holding Edgar is shot through the chest with a shiny silver stake, making him roar with pain and anger. Blood squirts from the chest wound, promptly spraying Edgar, who uses this distraction to push the male vampire away from him, and rush away, quickly dodging the hands of the female vampire who tries to grab him. Immediately, he spies the woman who saved his life standing on the metal grated floor of the second story balcony, overlooking the cave floor. She holds a crossbow in her hands that are clad in black leather fingerless gloves. She takes one look at him before taking a hand off of the crossbow, reaching down to her left thigh where she has an assortment of stakes strapped, and she takes another gleaming silver stake out and quickly tosses it to him. Edgar catches it without much effort, but doesn't have much time to look it over before he pushes it through the heart of one of the other male vampires.

The female on the second floor casually walks to the matching grated stairs while loading another stake into her trusty crossbow, stopping only when the only remaining female vampire appears in front of her.

"Evening, sweet pea," the vampire coos, with an ugly smirk on her face, and the woman returns the smirk.

"Unfortunately for you, sugar, this is gonna be your last evening," she says confidently, not feeling at all surprised when the crossbow is ripped from her hands and tossed over the railing of the balcony. "Alright, bloodsucker. Lets dance," the woman says before taking a chance and turning on her heel, breaking into a quick sprint to buy herself some time. As she runs, she takes out a small flask from the pocket of her jacket, jumping back a few steps when the she-vamp appears in front of her again.

"Nowhere to run," the vampire says in a mock sad voice. The human woman glances down to the first floor, first spying her crossbow, then seeing Edgar stake the second to last vampire with the same stake she threw to him. The woman quickly uncaps the flask, before looking back at the vampire and splashing her with the contents, smirking with disgusting satisfaction when the vampire screams in pain as the holy water comes into contact with the cold flesh of her lower face and exposed chest. This gives the woman the time to reach into one of the straps on her hip and take out a small black handgun. The female vampire looks at the human woman with nothing but rage in her golden eyes. Those particular eyes widen when she sees a gun pointed straight at her chest, and before the vampire can make a move to take the gun from the pesky human's hands, she fires the gun. The vampire screams as a small wooden bullet pierces her unbeating heart, and as quick as she's shot, she promptly explodes, covering the human woman in a mess of red, sticky blood and numerous pieces of flesh and various other pieces of the vampire. The woman looks down at her body with a disgusted expression on her face.

"I fucking hate it when that happens," she groans, wiping the blood from around her mouth and eyes. She sighs before pocketing the holy water, and placing the gun back in its rightful place on her hip. The woman turns from the mess and walks down the stairs, ignoring the untrusting stare she's receiving from Edgar, and she picks up her crossbow. She shoulders her crossbow, and goes to exit the cave, sparing Edgar a glance. "You can go ahead and keep that stake. I can always make more," she calls over her shoulder. Suddenly, without warning, her arm is caught in a firm grip, and she's spun around, only to meet the suspicious eyes of Edgar Frog. Without hesitation, the woman points her crossbow at his neck threateningly with a glare on her blood covered face. Edgar glares back before pushing the crossbow away from him. "What do you want?"

"Who the hell are you?" he growls, and the woman grins sarcastically before wrenching her arm out of his grip.

"I'm the girl who just saved your ass," she says humorously, before starting to exit the cave again.

"That doesn't answer my question," Edgar says angrily, following after her.

"And that's just a real kick in the balls, isn't it?" the woman asks, before letting out a grunt as she's pushed roughly against the cave wall.

"I'm not gonna ask you again," Edgar growls, looking down at her menacingly, his tall, bulky frame towering over her lean, smaller one. The woman returns the look with a less intimidating glare of her own before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"My name is Katherine Wolfe. Not Kate. Not Kat. Not Katie. Katherine. I'm a Scorpio, who was born dangerously close to Halloween, who enjoys horseback riding, fixing cars, and vampire hunting which I have 7 years of experience doing. I'm usually honest, almost always untrusting, somewhat anti-social, and a little emotionally unstable," she says bitingly, before shaking out of his hold. "Happy?' she asks with a grunt as she simultaneously hits him in the stomach with the butt of her crossbow. She smirks, satisfied when the wind is briefly knocked out of him, and he clutches his stomach with a small grimace on his angry face. "You might wanna be a little more prepared next time you go into a bloodsucker's den."

At this comment, Edgar lets out a growl.

'I'd take the she-vamp over this bitch any day,' Edgar thinks furiously to himself, silently contemplating staking Katherine with the silver stake that he still holds with a white knuckled grip in his hand.

"Were you following me?" Edgar asks, lowly, his tone becoming edgier. His frustration reaches an unspeakable level when he receives a humored laugh in reply.

"Don't flatter yourself, Frog. I've been tracking this coven for almost a month now," she says as they reach the mouth of the cave. Edgar sees his old truck immediately, and also sees a red car parked not far from it. When the pair of hunters reach their vehicles, Edgar immediately gets into and tries to start his truck, eager to get away from the intolerable huntress. A scowl graces Edgar's face when his truck sputters a few times before dying.

Katherine, once reaching her old 1985 red Camaro, opens the passenger side door and reaches inside, underneath the seat where she finds a half empty bottle of whiskey. She uncaps the alcoholic drink and takes a quick swig of it. She winces as the amber liquid burns her mouth and throat on the way down and she puts the open bottle on top of the car before taking the keys out of her pocket. As she walks to the back of her car, she hears the trouble that Edgar is having with his truck. She grins in amusement when he lets out a particularly loud curse before banging his hand on the steering wheel.

"Having trouble?" she calls out while unlocking the trunk of her car. She watches as he gets out of his truck, and her amusement grows when he sends her a nasty glare before opening the hood. Katherine snickers quietly to herself as she opens the trunk, immediately placing her crossbow carefully inside. She quickly makes work of stripping off her other weapons, placing everything neatly in the trunk before concealing it all with a cover made to look like the bottom of the trunk. She raises her hands to shut the trunk before taking another glance at Edgar and sighing. She reaches underneath the cover again, and grabs a flashlight. She reluctantly makes her way over to the man that she decides to take pity on before turning on the flashlight. The clicking noise grabs Edgar's attention, and he glances over his shoulder to see a still blood covered Katherine standing behind him, now shining a flashlight underneath the hood of his truck. He narrows his eyes at her but says nothing as he goes back to trying to find the problem with his truck. Katherine frowns, looking a little closer at the various cables and other recognizable objects underneath the hood. She grins smugly as she spots the problem almost immediately.

"Here, move," Katherine says, not leaving any room for objections as she practically shoves Edgar out of the way. Edgar scowls furiously at her as she leans into the truck, her hand reaching somewhat deep into the interior of the hood. "This cable's loose. It happens to my car all the time," she says before letting out a small grunt as something under the hood clicks back into place. Afterward she rises to her full height and sends Edgar a smirk. "Easy fix."

"Great, thanks. Now get away from me. You smell like... Death," Edgar growls with a sneer, making Katherine grin with amusement.

"Hmm, do you say that to all the girls, or am I just special?" Katherine asks, before turning on her heel and striding away. "You're welcome for all of the help, by the way," she calls out her open car window after climbing into and starting up her car.

Edgar watches as the red car drives quickly away, stopping only once as a half full bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey falls off of the roof of the car and shatters. The loud curse that follows makes Edgar smirk with dark amusement. As soon as Katherine is out of sight, Edgar reaches into his truck and turns the key that's still in the ignition, not at all trusting the outspoken, aggressive, female vampire hunter. As such, he leaves the hood propped open, ready to look back inside of something's still wrong. Unfortunately for Edgar, his truck starts without an issue, and he slams the hood shut moodily before getting into his truck and driving away.

 **-WAYR-**

A week after meeting Katherine Wolf, Edgar finds himself in the main part of Contra Costa at a local grocery store, picking up the necessary cloves of garlic and eggs that he needs for his much needed Frog Juice. He pays for the items and exits the store, heading for his truck, only to find a note sticking to the windshield, lodged underneath the wiper blade.

 _ **-Edgar**_

 _ **I feel inclined to tell you that there are more members of that bloodsucking coven I thought that we'd exterminated last week. There've been more than whispers that one particular vamp is on the hunt for none other than you.**_

 _ **Motel 6 – Room 43**_

 _ **-Katherine**_

 _ **P.S. If you actually decide to be a man and show up, make sure to do so before dark, because I sure as hell won't be letting your ass in otherwise**_

Edgar glares at the piece of lined paper before balling it up and shoving it into his jacket pocket.

 **-WAYR-**

Katherine steps out of the steaming motel bathroom after her long shower in nothing but a towel, her wet hair dripping water onto the outdated carpet. She removes the towel and tosses it onto the double bed and pulls on a bra and matching pair of panties before heading back into the bathroom to brush her dark hair. She casually hums the song 'Comedown' by Bush as she runs the brush through her hair, quickly pausing when she hears the unmistakable noise of someone attempting to pick the lock on the door.

She wastes no time quietly setting the brush down on the sink's counter and rushing to her suitcase, where she finds her small silver handgun stashed underneath her clothes. She moves to stand beside the door, the gun cocked and ready.

When the intruder finally gets the lock picked, the door slowly opens and they step inside, closing the door behind them.

Katherine rolls her eyes when she sees the back of Edgar Frog who is cautiously moving across the motel room. She skillfully presses the barrel of the gun against the back of his head, and Edgar stills.

"I have every right to shoot you right now, you know," Katherine casually comments, before lowering the gun. Edgar turns around and glares at her, before quickly adverting his eyes upon seeing her state of undress.

"What do you want?" he asks, harshly.

"You're the one who broke in here. What do _you_ want?" she quips back, strolling past him and carefully placing the gun back in her suitcase before pulling out a top and pair of shorts.

"You asked me to come here," Edgar says, keeping his eyes trained on her face. "What do you know?"

"Exactly what my note said. There's more to this coven than I thought," she says, now fully dressed, and she flops down on the bed, grabbing the television remote and turning on the TV.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" Edgar asks, and Katherine snorts.

"Its not me they're looking for," she comments, and Edgar growls. He stomps over to her, and snatches the remote from her before turning the TV off. "I was watching that." 

"How do you know its me they're after?" he asks, and she sighs.

"One of my little birdies told me," she says, and he glares viciously at her. "That's not a joke. I have people everywhere. How do you think I came across that coven last week? Luck?"

"And who's this person that you got this from?" he asks, doubtfully.

"You wouldn't like the answer," she says, truthfully. "You know the old saying, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'? I keep that rule very close to the chest."

He looks at her in disgust.

"Its not a vampire," she says, annoyed, knowing exactly what he's thinking. "I don't typically associate with them unless I'm killing them. How is your brother, anyway?"

Edgar looks at her hatefully for a few moments, before choosing not to attack the female lounging on the bed for that comment, and simply turns his back to her, heading for the door. Katherine is suddenly swarmed by guilt, and frowns at herself.

"Hang on. That was rude, I'm sorry," she calls, rising from the bed and quickly walks to the desk. She scribbles something quickly on a notepad, before ripping the page off. She moves toward the larger man who has his hand on the doorknob and extends her hand to him. "That's my cell number. I'll have more information later tonight. Give me a call around midnight. Hopefully I'll know where to find these bastards by then."

Edgar eyes the piece of paper in her hand for a few moments, before snatching it and leaving the motel room completely.

Katherine hears his truck start up, and watches him pull out of the parking lot through the window.

"Time to get to work," she tells herself, out loud before pulling a pair of boots on, grabbing her car keys, and leaving the hotel.

 **-WAYR-**

 **A/N:** Hey guys! That's the first chapter! For those of you who have stuck with me through my long term hiatus, I thank you kindly. For all you new comers, welcome! I'm so sorry for my long, and seemingly permanent break, but life has hit me hard and I've had absolutely no inspiration, or drive to write. I've been working on this particular piece for about a tear now, and I promise you all, updates for my older stories are in the making. Things in my life aren't so hectic anymore and I'm actually at a pretty positive place now, and with that positivity comes writing, so bear with me, and I'll update nearly everything I have out, including this new story.

Also, just a heads up, after I get my popular stories updated, I am gonna be changing my pen name on here. So when you see my stories being updated under a different name, no worries! Its still me.

I'm still here guys. Thank you all for hanging on. I missed you.

Formerly, MaygenLynn

Soon to be, **Glowing Aura**


End file.
